si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by Eleanores
Summary: Harry doit partir au combat, mais en attendant que l’on vienne le chercher, il regarde un album photo…quand il tombe sur une photo de son père…lui ressemblant étrangement…Différents sentiments le parcourent…et il pleure, il pleure la perte de l’amour de


Coucou ! voici un petit one-shot sur Harry pleurant son père…voilà fais pendant que j'écoutais Calogéro a qui j'ai piqué la chanson mdr alors que j'étais malade et devais être au lit lool

**Disclamers : rien est à moi…mais tout est soit à JKR soit à notre cher et tendre Calogéro…**

**Résumé : Harry doit partir au combat, mais en attendant que l'on vienne le chercher, il regarde un album photo…quand il tombe sur une photo de son père…lui ressemblant étrangement…Différents sentiments le parcourent…et il pleure, il pleure la perte de l'amour de son père…**

Les pages d'un livre, d'un album photo tournait dans le courant d'air de cette petite chambre. Un jeune homme brun regardait distraitement les photos les yeux embués… Nous étions le 31 juillet, il était minuit et cette nuit, Harry Potter avait 17 ans.

En peut de temps tout avait été chamboulé, la guerre faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers et la peur régnait en maître…Une question se posait sans cesse…Qui va mourir aujourd'hui ?

Mais cette question, ce jeune homme ne se le posait pas…la mort ne lui faisait plus peur, il l'avait à maint et maint fois défiée… Et il n'avait plus peur…

Une page tourna, et une photo apparut, celle d'un autre jeune homme … on pourrait croire que celui-ci était son frère… ils se ressemblaient tellement…ce jeune homme sur la photo s'appelait James Potter…

_**Il suffirait simplement**_

_**Qu'il m'appelle**_

_**Qu'il m'appelle**_

_**D'où vient ma vie**_

Certainement pas du ciel 

Harry caressa du bout du doigt la photo… une larme coula et s'écrasa sur le papier… James regarda peiné Harry…C'étais une photo sorcière… L'homme de la photo ressentit la peine de l'autre, de son fils…

_**Lui raconter mon enfance**_

_**Son absence**_

_**Tous les jours**_

_**Comment briser le silence**_

_**Qui l'entoure**_

Il grimaca en repensant à toute ses années passés chez les Dursleys, à toutes ces années où il a du vivre sans son père, où il a dû encaisser sans broncher les sarcasmes de mépris des Dursleys…. où il l'a hait de l'avoir abandonné… de l'avoir privé de cet amour qu'éporouve un père pour son fils… Il a longtemps douté… est-ce que son père était tel que les Dursleys lui décrivait ? un alcoolique, un drogué sans le sous…aujourd'hui il sait qui était James Potter…et il est fier d'être son fils…

_**Aussi vrai que de loin**_

_**Je lui parle**_

_**J'apprends tout seul**_

_**A faire mes arbres**_

_**Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas**_

_**D'y penser**_

_**Si seulement**_

_**Je pouvais lui manquer**_

A chaque instant de sa vie, il pense à lui… à se demander ce que Lui il aurait fait, lorsqu'il est s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort en 1ère année il a agit en pensant à son père… et chaque année, chaque combat… il le faisait avec le spectre de son père… esperant le rendre fier de lui…

_**Je vous dirais simplement**_

_**Qu'à part ça**_

_**Tout va bien**_

_**A part d'un père**_

_**Je ne manque de rien**_

_**Je vis dans un autre monde**_

_**Je m'accroche tous les jours**_

_**Je briserai le silence**_

_**Qui m'entoure**_

Mais malgré ça, depuis qu'Harry avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier… depuis qu'il avait découvert l'amour…depuis qu'il allait à son tour devenir père… il était aimé, il était dorlotté…il était devenu quelqu'un…Oh combien il aurait été heureux de pouvoir le lui dire…oh combien il aurait voulu le revoir et lui parler…de ses douleurs, de sa peine… de sa vie…et lui dire combien il le remerciait…combien il était fier de ce père qui a donné sa vie pour son fils…qu'il l'aimait…

_**Aussi vrai que de loin**_

_**Je lui parle**_

_**J'apprends tout seul**_

_**A faire mes arbres**_

_**Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas**_

_**D'y penser**_

_**Si seulement**_

_**Je pouvais lui manquer**_

Il l'aimait oui… et il sait que son père l'aime comme lui il aime déjà ce petit être qui grandit au sein de la femme qu'il aimait… et comme son père, il se battra pour que cette petite vie vive… même y laisser sa vie… car c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour…celle de mourir pour ceux qu'on aime…

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, une larme de ses yeux… et il se promit que c'était les dernières larmes… car il ne devait plus pleurer… Il devait être fort… demain sera le jour où il combattra Voldemort… il était prêt… il voulait que ceux qu'il aime vivent…et la seule façon c'était de le combattre et de le tuer… et de mourir avec lui si cela devait se faire…

_**Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe**_

_**Manquer d'un père**_

_**N'est pas un crime**_

_**J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser**_

_**Si seulement**_

_**Je pouvais lui manquer**_

Son regard se posa sur sa petite amie, son ventre arrondi… un sourire se déssina sur les lèvres de Harry…

« je vous aime…. »

Il regarda l'extérieur priant pour que son père à lui ne l'abandonne pas dans cette dure tache…Un vent glacial mugissait…les branches tapaient contre la fenêtre… et le cœur d'Harry Potter gonflé de bonheur avait peur…

Un pop retentit… Un homme se tenait devant lui…Rémus Lupin… dernier souvenir vivant de James Potter et des maraudeurs…leurs regards se croisèrent… Rémus pleurait… il ne voulait pas emmener l'enfant de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère à la guerre…mais il était obligé… Harry était le seul à pouvoir vaincre celui qui créait autant de maux…

Il lui tendit la main…Harry regarda une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait dormir… Il se leva en souriant tristement à Rémus…et partit protégé par l'aura de son père vers sa destiné…

_**Aussi vrai que de loin**_

_**Je lui parle**_

_**J'apprends tout seul**_

_**A faire mes arbres**_

_**Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas**_

_**D'y penser**_

_**Si seulement**_

_**Je pouvais lui manquer**_

**FIN**

**Voilà voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus…si oui…laissez un petite review ca fait vachement plaisir ! **

**Bisous à tous ! **

Eleanore 


End file.
